halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Redundancy Department
Ignore this sentence. This one too. Policy Whenever you see anything redundant around the site (comments, articles, etc.), say something like "Department of Redundancy Department calling you", "Hello, Department of Redundancy Department?" or something like that. Spread the word about us, so we can get even more members to spread the word! (Yes, it's redundant, but that's the whole point :P) Redundancy This is our biggest department. Basically, you guys cover the general area of redundancy. It goes for stating the obvious, logical fallacies, and so on. Just put link to this page whenever you see something redundant. Just don't start or encourage flaming. *Halo: Takin' the Pelican Home!: User:Xbox360loligan declares on the talk page that it is the talk page for Halo: Takin' the Pelican Home!. Stating the Obvious Some people, particularly new users (heck, even some of the older users), state the obvious a lot. Link them here if they do. No flaming. Logical Fallacy Anything said in a debate or argument that makes no sense (see here for additional information), link here. No flaming. Dramatic Irony Something ironic or hypocritical presented in a comment or argument. Pretty self-explanatory. As per above, no flaming. *Forum:Amendments to Canon Policy: User:Tuckerscreator asks about policy regarding writing a "what-if" story, citing an example of "that old RP, can't remember what it was called." Founder File:Sona1.png|150px default User:Sona 'Demal desc none Chief of Operations File:LeoBirdhorse.jpg|100px default User:Leo Fox desc none Department of Redundancy Department Executives Members Stating the Obvious Department Executives Members Logical Fallacy Department Executives Members Dramatic Irony Department Executives Members Subjects If there's anything that you find redundant, add them to the list here. Links are optional, and you don't need to link to a specific article, either. Please feel free to put items on the list that you feel are redundant. Links aren't required, and you can post any thing you think is redundant here. NOTE: If any of these subjects are directed towards a user(s), they have the right to remove their username link from it, or the entire statement, if they find it offensive. Do NOT revert their edit if they have done so. *New guys. *Oasis. *Turning Wikia into FacebookWikia Staff *Redundancy. *Editing the Department of Redundancy Department more than once. *Noble Team ripoffs. *Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. *Constantly changing signature colors/images. *Posting unconstructive comments. *Spartan-III "Omega" Companies. * . *Telling people to comment on your own article's discussion page. *Knaves. *Retconning a name because your original idea was stupid. *Fanon based off of Halo Legends "canon." *Technobabble. *Clones of Ajax's articles. *New alien races that are "liek, OMG Tier 0 and super awesum but humanity and the Elties beat them sumhow!" We already have the Covenant. *Ripoffs of the Flood but are "liek, OMG they can spred faster, mutat into much more stronger forms, and beat teh Precursors!" * ^ Badd speling. *Joining a talk page discussion that already died out. *Flame wars. *Constructive flaming. *Nonconstructive flaming. *General Knavery. *Everything being classified November Black, including November Black. *Leaving messages about articles on users' talk pages, instead of their articles' talk pages. *Hungarian ODSTs. *Repeating yourself. *Repeating yourself. *Repeating yourself. *Ignoring the opinions of your community *Using emoticons at the end of every, single sentence they've made on Halo Fanon. *Being annoying on the IRC. *Pissing other users off. *Saying the IRC is dead. *Excessive uploading of images and/or videos for a single conversation. *An edit button icon next to the edit button link.Oasis *Stealing ideas from someone you think is a knave. *Copying from a copy of a rather informative guide to Fan-Fiction. *Removing editing options for sub-subsections and below. *Using the word "knave" when one isn't really British. *Australians. *Duplicate images *Good John-117 ripoffs. *Bad John-117 ripoffs. *^Red links. *The odd and compulsive need to have a SPARTAN with a number close to John-117. *The just as odd need to have a SPARTAN with a number close to John-117. *Spartans with as other canon Spartans. *Spartans with as other canon Spartans. *Politics. *Politics, when everyone is wrong on the matter. *Politics, when everyone is right on the matter. *Repeating yourself. *Certain users who are always right. *Certain users who are always wrong. *Cutting into a conversation when you have no place in it. *Calling other users terrorists *Voicing your own opinion as everyone's. *Making an accusation then putting the burden of proof on the accused. *Asking a user what they meant by their post on their article when the post was simply constructive criticism. *Telling users to be civil in an uncivil manner. *Posting new talk sections called "Stop", and incorrectly thinking they'll get people to stop posting. *Ludicrously long acronyms. *^L.O.N.G.N.A.M.E.S.^ *Trying to insert a template into the Department of Redundancy Department subjects even after multiple deletions. *Edit Conflicts. *Claiming to be listening to others' opinions when you're just acknowledging the positive minority and disregarding the negative majority *Smart trolling. *Dumb trolling. *Wanting admin. *Threatening to ban people from Halo unless they give you admin. *Impersonating admins. *Ban evading. *Pretending to be Russian. *Spending Christmas trying to get admin. *Having no life in general. * . *Stealing quotes from other people. *Stealing designs from other people. *People who proclaim themselves as "the noob messiah." *Hasing Recon. *Tier 0 races that are defeated by Tier 2 or 3 races. *Reacting badly when someone gives constructive criticism. *Writing a blog to ask if you can write blogs. *Making blatant accusations of trolling because you were told off for being incivil. *Re-releasing a that doesn't fix mistakes from the original version. *Re-releasing a with more screw-ups than the original version. *Re-releasing a without waiting for the game to come out so you can fix the screw-ups from the original version and not make new ones. *Re-releasing a without realizing that waiting just 1 month would solve everything and not waiting would screw it up more than ever. *An author who used to be respected but now deserves to be on this list, as per reasons stated above. *Repeating yourself *Faces at the end of each talk page post. *Suggesting a name that says the article will be NCFed (eg. Harry Imgonnancf). *Using the majority of this article to vent your frustrations about another user. *Having 3 carriers, 2 light carriers, 2 light cruisers, 5 destroyers, 4 frigates, 2 strike VTOLS, 2 gunships, 2 heavy gunships, 3 fighters, 2 bombers, two kinds of every Warthog, 3 main battle tanks, 3 assault rifles, 3 DMRs, 2 anti-material rifles, 2 shotguns, four pistols, 2 energy pistols, 2 LMGs, 2 HMGs, 2 fragmentation grenades and 2 plasma grenades in one universe. *Claiming that a forum was copying another forum, although the first Forum was written three years before the second. *Repeating yourself *Repeating yourself in hope of winning an argument. * Making multiplayer *Changing something in the site skin format again, just when everyone got used to what it was like before *Acting like everyone is out to get you for no reason at all, when you actually have your head two miles up your ass. *Repeating yourself *Turning Wikia into Facebook *A URL at the bottom of a page that links to itself *Asking one of your Benevolent Overlords to ban a sock again, for a double ban. *Making an armour variant for everything *Yelling at other users for trying to help you *Plagiarizing Athena32 *Being inferior to Monobook. *Creating two articles by plagiarizing yourself. *Perfect Spartans. *Barely Spartans. *Liking your own articles on Facebook *Pretending to be a member of a on the internet. *Proposing an idea already being used on the wiki *Adding a disambiguation to an article when there is no disambiguation page *This sentance. *^ Spelling "sentence" wrong *Asking an IP user to sign his comment but forgetting to sign your own. *Repeating yourself. *Repeating others. Repeating yourself. *Redundancy. *Trying and failing to piss off other people by vandalizing and end up wasting your own time. *Telling someone to do their job while they're doing their job. *Wasting approximately twenty seven minutes of my time reading through the mass of this entire article because it was so unnecessarily, fascinatingly different from other fictional articles, which on the contrary are usually not even half as interesting to read but that's probably pretty rich to every one of my articles that aren't close to completion yet I still make more and never finish them off, but only really because I saw its ridiculously blatant tautological name feed and then suckered myself into conforming and thus contributing a redundant redundancy-themed statement about redundant redundancy, which simultaneously and quite consequentially rendered roughly another thirteen minutes of my life redundant in a very unnecessary aliterational way, which isn't an actual word and therefore grammatically redundant. By the way Noble Team rip offs are relatively unredundant on the redundant relativity scale of relative redundancy. * - The ancient civilization that mysteriously disappeared, studied by Forerunners, OUR mysteriously-disappearing ancient civilization to study. *Having eighteen sockpuppet accounts. *Repeatedly ban evading by coming back to the site under different names over the course of at least six years. *Using a Halo fan fiction site as your personal political platform. *Wanting to BE John-117 so bad you photoshop your own face over a picture of him. * Being the MOST TALENTED WRITER ON HALO-FANON WITH A FUTURE. *Trying to apply real-life politics to an insane IRC rant when you're about to be permabanned. *Reading the list of Redundant reasons listed on the Redundancy Department page, and wonder why the Redundancy Department is not doing its job. *Updating this list years after most of its creators and contributors have left the site. *Editing this page just because you've seen it getting updated recently. *Repeating yourself. *[[User talk:Sonasaurus|Using a shit-ton of coding to make a specialized black box with a "Leave Message" blue option, right under Wikia's "Leave Message" option, while adding yet another "Leave Message" link immediately]]. ----